Up's Cancel The Down's
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Cancelled plans may have made him angry but now the unimaginable was happening.


"They've postponed it." Gerry moaned as he threw his mobile on the desk.

"What are you moaning about now Gerry?" Sandra asked.

"The blooming builders, they were supposed to come and finish the work while I was out today but they've only gone and postponed the work until the beginning of next week and the flat isn't safe to be lived in just now." Gerry said getting angrier.

"Well ring them and give them a piece of your mind."

"What the hell do you think you're doing postponing the work so long?! And telling me via voicemail!"

"I'm sorry sir, one of our men resigned this morning and we just don't have the man power just now and we couldn't get through to you." The company secretary apologized.

"Well I want my money back!"

"Sorry we can't do that sir."

"Well some compensation to cover hotel costs then."

"Sir we're only a small firm, we can't do that."

"Well I spent the last of the money I had available on fixing the blooming subsidence and now what am I supposed to do now that you've left my flat unsafe to swan off for a week."

"Again I'm sorry sir."

"No you're not. This is not the last you'll be hearing of this." Gerry said as he slammed the phone down.

"I don't suppose any of you have a bed going spare for the night?" Gerry asked.

"Sorry mate, Esther's asked Mark to come and stay for a bit so we have a full house." Brian replied.

"Don't worry. Jack?"

"I've just had the spare room converted into a golf room."

"Really?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, it's all Astroturf with a net to stop the ball hitting the wall and damaging it and then a slope with a hole at one end." Jack responded cheerily.

"Sandra?" Gerry tried getting back to the conversation.

"What?" She replied.

"Do you have a spare room going for the night?"

"Can you not stay with one of your ex's or daughters?"

"The ex's would get the wrong idea and I'm not going there, Paula's a no go zone as Gerry's got the norovirus, Amelia's in Ibiza with friends and Caitlin's in uni halls."

"Suppose I'm going to have to give up my spare room then."

"It's not for long."

"It better not be but as a payment you can do dinner."  
"That's reasonable I guess."

"Right, this is your room, towels are in the cupboard next to the bathroom. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and need anything else then I'll be on the couch."  
"Thanks again Sandra."

"Its fine but I am expecting a 5* meal."

"And you will get nothing less, only the best for you madam." They laughed.

"I'm getting hungry Gerald."

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it."

"That was lovely Gerry."

"I said nothing but the best; anyway I'll go clean up."

"Don't worry, it's late and they'll keep until tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going up to bed. Feel free to watch tv or stay down here for a bit."

"Thanks but I think I'm going to go for a shower."

"Okay well night."

She didn't think that she'd hear from him again that night let alone see him again. It was not long after they'd said their goodnights; in fact it can't have been any longer than 10 minutes. She was tucked up in bed in her vest top and pyjama shorts and him wrapped in a towel when the building fire alarm sounded. So now they were standing outside wearing not a lot while they watched a fire crew put out a blaze caused by a college student trying to cook.

"You must be freezing." Sandra said turning to face Gerry, it wasn't a cold night but considering he only had a towel wrapped around his lower half he must have been cold. They'd have both changed had they thought it was a test but considering that could smell smoke their first priority was to get out of the building.

"Yeah I am but you can't be too warm yourself. I saw a program where penguins huddled to keep warm."

"You watched a documentary?!"

"Yeah." Gerry laughed as Sandra moved closer to him and he found himself putting an arm around her pulling her closer as the goose bumps on her arms became more distinct.

She wanted to say something witty but she didn't actually want him to move his arm. It was comforting and more importantly the heat from his body was keeping her warm.


End file.
